Realize Love
by lkjc4ever
Summary: What if Lucy never existed?
1. Default Chapter

Okay, so this is my third story. Hope you like it.  
I would be glad if you would review it, thanks :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from ER.  
  
  
  
Realize Love  
  
***  
  
"Keanu Reeves!" said Lucy while pointing over at a young man with black hair.  
  
"Keanu Reeves? Are you kidding me, he doesn't look like Keanu Reeves! I would say  
Johnny Depp." said Carter.  
  
"No way does he look like Johnny Depp."   
  
"What are you two guys doing?" asked Chuni curious.  
  
"That guy over there" said Lucy while pointing at the young man again "He looks no way  
like Johnny Depp, right?!?"  
  
"He looks more like Johnny Depp than Keanu Reeves, don't you think!?!." asked Carter.  
  
Chuni looked at the young man.  
  
"No, I actually think he looks like Ben Affleck."  
  
Both Lucy and Carter looked at Chuni.  
  
"Ben Affleck?" shouted they both at the same time "You're kidding, right!?!"  
  
"You three there, get back to work. NOW", yelled Weaver at them while they were discussing  
how much the young man looked like Ben Affleck.  
They slowly parted and got back to work.  
  
After a few hours was Carters shift finally over. It had been a busy day, but not bad.  
Lucy and him had a little game they played when they got bored.  
They pointed out a person and then they had to decided which celebrity the person looked   
most like. 20 minutes ago they actually saw a patient, who looked exactly like Meryl Streep.  
  
Carter walked in to the lounge to get his coat, so he could go home.  
He opened the door and saw Lucy packing her things. He walked over to his locker which was   
right next to his.  
  
"Going home?" asked Carter.  
  
"Yeah, can't wait to get home, crawl under my blankets and see a movie." answered Lucy  
with a smile. She was so tired. The day had been long and busy, but it was always fun to  
work with Carter.  
  
"Well, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." he said, while he grabbed his coat from the   
locker and left the lounge.  
  
*** Next day  
  
Carter slowly opened his eyes. He was so tired and just wanted to stay in his warm bed  
all day. After ten minutes he finally pulled himself together and got up from the bed.  
He took a quick shower, got dressed and made himself some breakfast.  
After 40 minutes were Carter ready to go.  
  
He entered the hospital and went up to the desk.  
Jerry was as always at the computer playing some game or surfing the net.  
  
"Hi Jerry. Have you seen Lucy?" he asked looking around the ER for any sign of her.  
  
"Uhmm...Lucy who?" asked Jerry with a confused look.  
  
"What are you talking about, Jerry. Lucy, my medical student of course.   
Who do you else think?" Carter looked at Jerry.  
  
"Uhhh...Dr. Carter, your students name is not Lucy. It's Claire, remember?" He looked  
at Carter like he was crazy.  
A petite women walked over to Carter. She looked at him with a smile. "Hi Dr. Carter,  
so are you ready to go see some patients?"  
  
Carter had never seen the women before. "Who are you?" he asked a little harsh. He was   
getting a little annoyed that Jerry didn't tell him were Lucy were.  
The women seemed confused and a little hurt by the question.  
  
"Your student, silly!" she gave him a strange look.  
  
Carter was very confused now. That wasn't his student and nobody ever said she was going   
to be his student.  
  
"You're not my student. Lucy is." He said. He turned his head to ask Jerry once again were   
Lucy was.  
  
"Dr. Carter, I don't know anyone called Lucy."   
  
Carter was now getting to annoyed. If this was some kind of a sick joke Malik and Jerry  
played with him, then he really didn't have time. He had work to do.  
  
"Fine, I'll just find her myself." Carter walked in to the lounge while Claire and Jerry  
exchanged weird looks.  
  
He hung his coat up in his locker, just as Weaver entered.  
  
"Hi Carter" greeted Weaver warmly "Claire said something about you being weird. She said  
you talked about this Lucy girl, who apperently was your student. What's that all about."  
  
Carter couldn't believe it. Was Dr. Weaver also in this game Malik and Jerry played.  
  
"What do you mean. Lucy is my student. Do you know where she is, I need to find her." he   
asked as he shot his locker.  
  
"Carter are you alright. You seem kinda confused. If your not feeling well then go home.  
I'll call someone to cover for you." she said and look conserned at Carter.  
  
"No, I just need to find Lucy." Carter said "Never mind, as I said before I'll just find  
her myself." and with that walked he out of the door.  
  
Carter had been searching for Lucy all day every time he got an opportunity, but  
he hadn't had any luck. It didn't look like she came to work today.  
Maybe she was also in this joke and she's staying at home laughing at him right now.  
Carter decided he would visit Lucy after his shift.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.........  



	2. Default Chapter

Chapter 2 is up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from ER.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
The time went by fast and his shift was finally over. He packed is things, said goodbye  
to Jerry and walked out of the ER.  
He quickly drove to Lucys aparment and knocked on the door. After a few minutes  
opened the door. A little brown haired women with green eyes was standing in the  
dorway.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, can I talk to Lucy?"   
  
"Lucy? I'm sorry, I think you got the wrong apartment. There does not live any Lucy here."  
  
"Are you also in this joke? I know Lucy lives here. I was in here 3 days ago, I know where  
she lives.", Carter was now getting so annoyed that he was ready to shoot the next person   
who said they didn't know Lucy.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." she closed the door.  
  
Carter couldn't believe this. He went back to his aparment. He threw his coat on the floor  
and started to unbutton his shirt. Maybe a shower would help on his annoyed mood.  
Just as he got to the first button, could he feel someone standing behind him. He turned   
around and he was right, a man was sitting in his chair. He had brown, short hair and looked  
very strong.  
Carter grabbed the first thing he got his hand on. He hold the telephone up to protect   
himself.  
  
"What are you doing in my apartment." asked Carter with a little fright in his voice.  
  
"Calm down" said the man to Carter. "I won't hurt you.   
I'm only saying one thing to you and then I'll leave, okay!?!"  
  
Carter just nodded.  
  
"Don't ever take things for granted. Especially not the persons you love." He looked   
Carter serious in the eyes and then turned around and left.  
  
Carter didn't understand a thing. Who was he? What did he do in his apartment? What did  
he mean about not taking things for granted?  
Why was Lucy gone? Was it just a big joke as he first thought or is it something else?  
Carter had some many questions in his head right now, that he felt all fuzzy.  
He tried to come up with some answers, but he only came up with more questions.  
  
*** Next day  
  
Carter woke up with this weird feeling. Was it all a dream? Was there a man in his   
apartment? He quickly grabbed his clothes and got dressed. He drove to the hospital and   
went up to the desk.  
Jerry was again playing computer.  
  
"Lucy? where is she?" he asked a little out of breath because he had been running.  
  
"Dr. Carter, I told you yesterday I don't know any Lucy!" responded Jerry with a little  
annoyed look.  
  
So It wasn't a dream. Lucy was still gone and it couldn't be a joke Malik and Jerry played  
with him. They would never go this far.  
That would actually mean Lucy didn't existed. But how? Why suddenly didn't she exist   
anymore? He couldn't take this anymore. It was a nightmare.  
  
The day went by slow and it seemed like an eternity before Carter could go home.  
He slowly entered his apartment and went straight to his bedroom. He just wanted to sleep.  
He sat on the bed and found a picture of Lucy in his drawer. She was really beautiful.   
He never really realized how beautiful she was before now.  
He loved her! Oh my god he really loved her and he had just taken her for granted all the   
time. She was Lucy, she was always there. He never thought that one day she might   
disappear.  
Maybe that was what the guy meant. He had always taken her for granted, and didn't realize   
he loved her until she was gone.  
A tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and feel a sleep.  
  
  
*** Next day  
  
  
Everything seemed pointless for Carter, now when Lucy wasn't here. He just wanted  
this day to be over. He was on his way to the lounge to drop of his coat, when Jerry called   
his name.  
  
"Dr. Carter Lucy called in sick!" he yelled out so Carter could hear him over the noise of a   
trauma coming in.  
Carter really didn't listen and tried to walk past a group of patient.  
Right before he opened the lounge door realized he that Jerry said Lucy.  
He said Lucy called in sick. He said her name.  
Carter ran up to the desk. He just wanted to make sure he heard right.  
  
"What did you say?" asked he really exited that Lucy maybe still was here.  
  
"Lucy called in sick!" answered Jerry while he was busy with the telephone.  
  
Carter ran as fast as he could. He ran out of the hospital and jumped in to his car.  
He drove as fast as he could over to Lucys apartment. He ran up the stairs and knocked hard   
on the door.  
The door opened and a very confused and sick Lucy was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Carter, What are you doing here?"  
  
"I love you" was the first thing that came out of Carters mouth.  
Lucy was in complete shock. He just told her that he loved her.  
  
"Wha...wha..what?" was all Lucy could say.  
  
"I love you so much, Lucy" he looked her deep in her eyes and kissed her.   
The first of many kisses.  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
